New Friends
by Stroma
Summary: Daniel makes new friends.
1. Chapter 1

New Friends Part 1

Jack, Teal'c and Sam were working on the tree house in the garden. For a long time Jack hadn't let Danny near it because it had been Charlie's but he'd realized that Charlie would have wanted it to be played in. Jack had organized his team to come round and help him fix it up, bribed by beer and pizza. Danny was acting as foreman. He had very definite ideas about what he wanted.

He was really looking forward to having his own space, like when he used to have his own flat. Sometimes it was hard when he remembered what it was like when he was big. He'd never realized before when he stayed with Jack that there were so many rules, must be a military thing.

When the tree house was finished they all sat eating pizza and drinking beer, well Danny could pretend, his was root beer. He'd tried to get a sip of Jack's but was given a frown, best not to annoy Jack when he was in such a good mood.

He could remember evenings like this before but he wouldn't have been sitting on Jack's knee as he was now.

Jack was going over the rules for the tree house, gosh he's got more rules, he must spend his whole day thinking them up. Maybe that's what Colonel's do. Books and books of rules although he didn't think Jack was too good at following them. Oops Danny thought he's giving me that look. He obviously missed something. "Are you listening to me Danny?"

"Of course Jack, I always listen to you." Sam and Teal'c snorted.

"Well tell me what I said."

Danny repeated what Jack had said. It was amazing he could think about one thing and take in all Jack had said at the same time. What a skill.

Jack knew Danny could tell him the rules but following them that was a different matter. Danny wasn't too good at that.

They had a really good night. Jack could see Danny was getting tired. "Time for bed," he said.

"But Jack it's early." Danny moaned. Same thing every night Jack thought.

"We need to go," Sam said.

"No it's alright Sam, I don't want to spoil the evening. I'll go to bed, you stay and talk." That was definitely the 36 year old Danny speaking there.

Jack grabbed him and carried him through to his bedroom. He tickled him and had him laughing.

"No wonder he can't get him to sleep. You're supposed to have a calm routine before bedtime not a tickling match."

"I heard that Carter."

"Sorry sir."

"I know it gets him excited but you know he doesn't have enough fun. I like to hear that giggle." He had hardly finished speaking when he heard footsteps behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Need a drink." Jack got him a glass of water. He went back to bed.

5 minutes later he heard the footsteps again, "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." Jack got up lifted him up and carried him to his room.

"One story, then sleep okay? No more getting up."

It didn't take Danny long to fall asleep.

He went back to the living room, "It's the same every night. He needs sleep and naps but he fights it all the way." They sat back and talked for a while.

Not long after Jack went to bed he heard Danny's door open. "Back to bed," he shouted. "I hear you touch that laptop and it's mine for a week."

"You do know I'm old enough to decide what I do and for how long," Danny argued.

"What I know is you're 6, you're tired, I'm tired. Now you've got to the count of 3 and if you're not in that bed by 3 you won't like the consequences. One." Danny didn't move. "Two."

"Okay!" Danny ran into his room and jumped on his bed. Jack sounded a bit cranky he thought. He's probably tired, he's not getting any younger of course. Best not to push him too much.

The next morning Danny ran out to the back yard after breakfast. He ran to the tree house. His grandparents were coming today because Jack was going off world without him again. It really wasn't fair. He was quite capable, he'd proven that when he was on the planet the Vigeli had lived on. He wondered how Marcus was getting on.

From below he heard a voice say," Hello, my name's Charlie. What's yours?"

He looked down and there was a girl looking up at him from the next door garden.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends Part 2

Hi, my name's Danny. Want to come see my tree house?"

"Yes, great."

She started to climb over the fence when another voice said," You'd better stay here, Charlie. Dad'll get mad."

"Danny, this is Steven, my twin brother. Come on don't you want to see Danny's tree house. It looks great."

They both climbed over and went up the ladder to the tree house. "This is great," they both said together.

"Who built it for you?" Steven asked.

"Jack, my dad."

They walked around looking at everything. Jack had put in shelves for books and some board games. There was a lock on the door to stop anyone else getting in. Sam had put that in, it had a pad where you had to put in a password.

"Wow," Charlie said.

"You got any food and drink?" Steven asked.

"I'll go get some from the kitchen. There's a little fridge in the corner. Sam put in electricity so that it would work and the lights go on as well."

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed juice, cookies and chips.

They were sitting eating and drinking when a voice shouted," Charlotte, Steven."

"Oh s*** dad, " they both said. Charlie got up off the floor and went to the window.

"We're up here dad," she said.

"I thought I told you to stay in the yard."

"We met Danny. This is his tree house. His dad built it for him."

"Come on down." The three of them climbed down and went over to the fence.

"Hi, I'm Danny O'Neill. It really wasn't their fault. I invited them over."

"Where's your parents?"

"Jack's in the house, I'll call him. Jack!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

"What on Earth are you shouting for, Danny. What have I told you?" He saw the two children and the man standing in his yard.

The man immediately stood to attention. "Colonel O'Neill."

"At ease," Jack said," we're not on the base now. Major Roberts isn't it? My name's Jack. You've met my son, Danny."

"Yes sir. These are my two youngest children. Charlotte or Charlie as we call her and Steven." The name Charlie made Jack's heart beat faster. Danny gave him a look to see if he was alright. He gave him a smile.

"That's a cool tree house Danny's got. How come he calls you Jack?"

"Charlie manners." Her father said.

"Sorry."

Danny laughed. "Jack's always saying that to me as well."

"Come over Major, have a beer. Danny get some juice."

"Well we've had some. I took it to the tree house and put it in the fridge. It makes sense if I'm going to be out there a lot."

"So that's where it all went."

"My name's Paul."

He handed him a beer. The children went to play on the swings and climbing frame. Jack's garden was a child's dream.

"So that's Dr. Jackson?" he asked.

"Yes. That's him, although he's O'Neill now. I adopted him."

"Don't you find it strange?"

"Sometimes but most of the time it's okay. He's a six year old boy who has the intellect and memories of a 36 year old man who happened to be my best friend, now he's my son."

Danny came over, "Can I have a bike?"

"What?" Jack said.

"You know, a bike, two wheels and pedals," he said sarcastically. Sometimes Jack wished Danny hadn't picked up so much of his sarcasm.

"Want to end up in the corner?"

Danny looked around to make sure no one had heard. He went red when he saw that Paul was looking at him. "Jack. I want to go get a bike. I need one. I have one at Rose and John's."

"I know and look what happened there."

"That was just a misunderstanding." He waved his hand as if to say that was in the past and not worth bothering about. "We can go get one when Grandma and Grandpa get here. I've got plenty of money."

Steven and Charlie came over. "Can we show Danny our new bikes dad?"

"Yes go on."

They climbed over the fence. Danny liked their bikes. He really wanted one. Jack had to get him one. He was determined.

"Can we play outside?" Charlie shouted.

"No further than outside the house," Paul said.

"Danny, are you listening?" Jack asked.

"Yes." What a fuss he thought. After all he had been on planets light years away. He only wanted to go outside the house. "You don't have to worry."

That little phrase made Jack worry. Danny managed to find trouble without any help and now it looked as if he had two friends who might be like him. Oh for a quiet life and a head with at least some brown hair would be nice.

"Does your dad always fuss like that?" Danny asked.

"Yours isn't any better. Must be being in the military," Steven said.

"Is there a park near here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes down the road and on the left. We could go," Danny said.

As they were about to move off a car drew up. Two people got out.

"Grandma, Grandpa," Danny said and ran to them.

"Are these your friends?" they asked.

"Yes, Charlie and Steven." Rose looked at John. She knew it would be difficult for Jack to hear that name. "Where were you going?"

"Nowhere. We were just going to play outside."

"Are you coming in?" John asked him.

"No. We'll stay here." They were still hoping to be able to sneak away without their parents knowing.

They were just about to go when Jack came to the door. "We're going into town, go get ready," he said to Danny. Danny bristled, he didn't like being given orders. Especially not in front of his friends, they'd think he was a baby.

Charlie and Steven said goodbye and went into their house. Danny ran into the house. He turned round and spoke to Jack as he entered the house. "There's no need to speak to me like that you know, I'm not a dog." He turned to his grandparents. "We're going to get a bike for me," he told them. "Did Jack tell you."

"No he didn't mention it."

"Jack!"

"I didn't say you were getting a bike today."

"I wasn't asking permission. I have got my own money." He glared at Jack.

"Excuse me!" Jack said annoyed at being spoken to like this in front of his parents. "Don't speak to me like that, it's disrespectful."

"Well you do it to me. I want a bike," he said loudly. Now he was starting to whine just like a 6 year old Jack thought. He looked as if he was going to stamp his foot. "Everyone else has one."

"We'll put our things in our bedroom," Rose said.

"I'm not saying you won't get one but if you attitude doesn't change it won't be today." Danny scowled at him. "And that look won't help." Danny muttered something under his breath. "Corner 10 minutes. I speak Arabic little boy and if you use that phrase again I'll wash your mouth out with soap and I can assure you, you won't like it."

"Fine." He stomped off into the corner. John and Rose came out. "You're just being mean and horrible. It's my money and I should be able to spend it any way I please."

"15 minutes. Keep going and you could be spending all day there."

Jack went to speak to his father. "He's always like this when I'm going off on a mission. He'll calm down."

Fifteen minutes later Jack called his name. He walked over much calmer than before. "Sorry."

"Do you still want to go to town?"

"Please."

There was a knock at the door and Charlie came in. "We found the brochure we looked at for our bikes and we thought Danny might like to look at it."

Jack told her to come in and she could look at it with Danny before they left for town.

Danny liked quite a few of them. Then he noticed the water guns, "They look good," he said to Charlie.

"Yes. It'd be great if we could get one."

"I'll get one today."

"They're $40 each." Steven appeared behind them.

"You'll not get that and a bike. They're too expensive," he said. "Dad says you're to come back."

"I'm going to get two, I've got my own money," Danny boasted.

"Oh yeh. Come on Charlie." They left. The remarks Steven made, made Danny more determined he was having the water guns.

He showed Jack the bike he liked and the water guns. "I could buy two guns and then we could play with them," he told him.

"No. You're not using your money. Don't mention it again. Not going to happen."

He's not going to dictate to me Danny thought. He'd find the money somehow and prove to Steve and Charlie that he could get those water guns. Jack was being so annoying. Speaking to him like that and stopping him from spending his own money. Who does he think he is. Well he'd show him. Jack may be a Colonel in the Air force but he wasn't his boss. No way.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

New Friends Part 3

They travelled to the centre of town in Jack's truck. Danny talked to John and Rose the whole way asking how everyone was and when he could come and visit. Rose thought Danny was looking tired and said so to Jack. "He needs more sleep Jack."

"I'm fine Grandma." She felt his brow. He wasn't hot and didn't have a fever.

"He doesn't sleep as long as he should, I try to get him to take a nap in the afternoon but he won't do it."

"Well when you're away I'll work on it. You're coming back from base at about 1 aren't you Danny?" she asked.

"Yes. General Hammond has a driver who will bring me home."

"Good well you can have a short nap after lunch." Danny glared at Jack. He knew Danny wouldn't argue with Rose and Jack knew his mother wouldn't take no as an answer from Danny.

They parked not far from the bike shop. When they went in Danny's eye were wide open. He'd never seen so many bikes. He'd always wanted a bike when he was young before but had never got a new one. He went round looking at all of them. "Look at this one Jack." He pointed to a bright red bike. Then he moved onto a blue one. He couldn't make his mind up.

"I thought you liked this one," Jack pointed to the one in the brochure.

"I'm going to look at all of them." Jack groaned. This could take hours.

"We don't want to be all afternoon."

"I've never had a new bike before. I always got the ones other people had used. Foster kids rarely get new stuff." Jack looked sad.

"You take all the time you want kiddo." He walked around with Danny. Eventually Danny made his choice, the one in the brochure. Jack managed not to say anything.

As Jack went to the counter Danny wandered over to the water guns. There were some impressive weapons that could fire great distances. All Danny could think about was the fun he could have. And the fact that he wanted to show Steven. The man behind the counter let him try one. He pretended to fire it at Jack. Jack walked over and took it from him. "Please Jack!" He tried the sad eye and then the puppy dog eye that Sam said always worked but Jack was adamant.

"No Danny." Danny stamped his foot and crossed his arms. This was pure 6 year old. He wanted that gun and he was determined to have it even if he had to make a fuss. He'd seen other children do it in the supermarket and it worked. He was all ready to scream out that he wanted one when Jack turned him round and delivered a swat to his backside," Don't you dare. Go find Rose and John." Danny's face went red. He'd hit him in the shop in front of other people. How could he!

He ran to John and held his hand. He glowered at Jack. They went back to the truck. Jack had the bike loaded in the back, he'd put it together when he got back to the house.

Danny wouldn't look at him. Danny was furious, he was absolutely determined to have that water gun. He didn't care what Jack said, he was going away. He'd never know. On the way back to the house he fell asleep. Jack went to lift him out the truck but he slapped his hands away. "Want Grandma." She lifted him out and carried him to his room.

Jack started to put the bike together. Teal'c and Sam arrived and were helping him when Danny came out of the house.

"Teal'c! Sam!" he shouted pleased to see them.

"Your bike looks good, Danieljackson."

"Thanks Teal'c. I'd let you have a shot but you'd break it."

"Indeed. I may have to get one of my own and then we could all go for a bike run."

"Could we Jack? That would be great. Please."

"Talking to me again?" Daniel had forgotten he wasn't speaking to Jack. He tried to frown but his bad mood seemed to have gone away. He had his bike and next week he'd have his water gun.

"Yes if we all have bikes we could go when we come back."

They all went in for dinner. "In a better mood now?" Rose asked Jack.

"Yes, when needs a nap he gets cranky and he's worried about me going away."

They had a good night. Jack was up early to get to the base in time for the briefing. Danny was waiting in the living room for him. "Are you ready Jack? We can have breakfast at the base." He lifted his backpack and got ready to go.

Rose and John gave Jack a hug," Take care son, don't worry we'll take good care of Danny."

"I know."

As they drove to the base Danny said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I love my bike."

"It's okay. Try to be good for Rose and John. John doesn't have my patience you know." Danny snorted.

Danny watched from the briefing room as Jack went through the gate. He hated this. "Do you want to go home?" General Hammond asked. "I'll get someone to drive you."

"Yes, I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the driver drove off towards town Danny said," I need to make a detour to my apartment. I need some books from there."

"Yes Dr. Jackson."

Danny went in and lifted some books down from the shelf. Jack was going to help him clean out the apartment and rent it out. He lifted one book down and opened it. Inside was at least $1000. Ever since he'd been in care he'd always kept what he called Emergency Money. Of course it had never been as much as this when he was in care but you never know when you might need it.

He pushed most of it back into the book and stuffed the rest into his pocket.

He asked the driver to take him to the shop. He told him he was buying birthday gifts for some friends. He came out the shop carrying two boxes. His only problem was how to get them into the tree house without anyone knowing.

When they parked outside Jack's house he saw that Rose and John's car wasn't there. He didn't tell the driver and just thanked him for the lift. He managed to get the boxes up to the tree house. He climbed down and went into the house using the spare key that was kept under a pot by the door.

He curled up on the couch and was still there when Rose and John returned.

"I came home early. General Hammond said it was okay."

"What about all the schoolwork you're missing," Rose asked.

"I'll catch up tomorrow," he told them. He'd forgotten that they thought he was tutored at the base. He'd have to remember that. Rose made some lunch and they sat and watched some TV.

John took him down to the park on his new bike and he played on the swings. He couldn't wait until Charlie and Steven got home. He'd teach Steven to doubt his word.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

New Friends Part 4

Danny was so glad he had got the water guns especially when he saw the look on Steven's face. He couldn't believe Danny had got not one but two water guns.

"I bought them myself," Danny explained. "I told you I had my own money but I need a favour. If Grandpa , Grandma or Jack ask say they're yours."

"Why? If you bought them with your own money," Steven asked.

Danny didn't really want to explain but realized he'd have to to get them to agree. "I didn't tell them I'd used my money. I went to the shop on my own."

"Where did you get the money?" Steven asked.

"It was my dad's," he saw the confusion on their faces. "My real dad's. Jack adopted me." It was difficult for Danny because the story they'd made up was that his adult self was his little self's dad.

"How much money have you got?" Charlie asked.

"Lots," Danny boasted. Well it was true although Jack being Jack wouldn't let him spend it although he couldn't see why. After all he earned the money and he was quite entitled to spend it. He would have to speak to General Hammond and get him to explain to Jack about how if Danny was working for his money he should get to spend it. He was sure He could make Jack see sense. Of course he could always refuse to do the work and make General Hammond force Jack to give him his money. That was a good idea he thought.

"Okay we'll say they're ours as long as we get to use them," Charlie said.

"Why do you think I bought two." Danny grinned.

They filled them up with water and fired them out the window at the back of the tree house. They aimed at a cat that was stalking a bird. It let out a miaow and sent a dirty look in their direction.

"Good shot," Charlie said to Danny.

"I've used a gun before. I'm a good shot. Jack taught me."

"He did. You're lucky. Our dad won't let us near one, Steven said.

They moved cautiously round to the front of the house. They hid behind some bushes. A group of children were standing across the road.

"That's Josh Michaels," Steven said. "He's in our class. He took my snack today."

"Let's get him then. We'll wait until his friends go and then fire at him. I'll make my way around to there," he pointed to a bush further along," and when I make this signal," he whistled," we fire."

His friends left not long after, there was a soft whistle and two jets of water hit him on the back of his head.

Someone came out of the house opposite and shouted at the boy and he went running in pointing behind him.

They made their way back to the tree house before dissolving into laughter. "Did you see his face?" Charlie said. "He deserved it."

"I hate bullies," Danny said. "They always used to pick on me at school for being clever."

"Is that why you don't go?" Charlie asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated."

"What else can we do to him?" Steven asked. "You got any more ideas."

"Well when I visited my cousins we used water balloons and filled them with flour. It makes a sticky mess."

"We could do that," Steven said.

Danny timed it like a military operation. For once he was the leader not Jack and he knew how important timing was. They had it all planned for the next day. "I'll get all the things we'll need. Meet at 4."

There was a shout," Danny! Dinner."

The twins went home and Danny went in.

"What have you been doing?" John asked.

"Just playing." Typical child answer John thought.

"Where were you?"

"In the tree house."

"I checked there and I don't think there's anywhere to hide in there."

"Or the garden. You must have missed us."

"I looked all over."

"I didn't see you," Danny said. "Sorry. We did go in for juice."

"Next time let me know where you are."

"I'm not a baby."

"I didn't say you were but I like to know where you are and who you're with just like Jack would."

"Jack fusses too much."

"That's what dads and grandpas do."

After dinner Danny phoned the base to check on Jack. Everything was going fine. General Hammond told him not to worry and he'd see him tomorrow.

"Major Roberts is driving you in isn't he?" Rose said.

"Yes Jack arranged it and an airman will drive me home at 1."

Soon after he went to bed, it sure was tiring playing. Rose read him a story.

The next morning Rose made his breakfast and told him they'd have to go into town to get some new clothes.

"But I'm meeting Charlie and Steven at 4."

"We'll be back in plenty of time," she told him.

Major Roberts drove them to the base. He still found it hard to accept that this young child who played with his children was really 36. Mind you when he listened to him discuss the planets he'd been to and the things he'd seen he soon forgot he was just 6.

On the way home he got the driver to stop at a shop to get the things he needed. He put them in his rucksack he took to work.

Rose made him eat lunch. He'd never met a family who were so keen for him to eat. "We will be back in time won't we?" he asked Rose. "I don't want to go if we're not."

"It's not a choice," John said to him. Danny wasn't happy, he made a face at John. "If you want to waste more of your time in the corner, carry on." Danny looked away. John was using the same tone of voice as Jack did when he meant what he said so he said sorry.

John ruffled his hair," Good boy."

They made good time at the shop. Danny got a selection of light trousers and shorts. He also got some t-shirts.

When they got back it was nearly 4 so Danny smuggled the things to the tree house. He made flour bombs to throw at Josh. He gave Charlie and Steven the water guns. He went over the plan with them. They were going to the park because that was where Josh usually went to meet his friends. Danny was going to throw the flour bombs at Josh and they were to fire the water at him. This would turn the flour into paste.

They made their way to the park being careful not to be seen. They saw Josh standing by a group of trees. They were lucky he was still on his own. Danny crept forward and hid behind a bush. He sent Charlie and Steven to hide behind two trees. They didn't have much time to carry out their mission and get away undetected.

Danny threw the bombs at him as soon as he'd turned away from him, as he turned to see who threw them Steven and Charlie fired the water. Josh was covered in a thick paste, it was dripping down his face. His hair was covered and so were his clothes.

Danny heard shouts in the distance, it was Josh's friends. He shouted, "Go." Charlie and Steven ran as quick as they could. Josh had so much paste on his face that he couldn't see.

They made their way back to the tree house.

"I wish I'd had a camera," Charlie said.

"I did," Danny said pulling out his digital camera. "I'll download them onto my computer. They all laughed when they saw them.

"Can you print them out and we'll put them round the school?" Charlie asked.

"Don't get caught putting them up," Danny said handing them to Charlie.

"Danny, come into the house," John shouted.

"See you tomorrow," he said and ran to the house.

When he entered the house John didn't look very happy. "What did I tell you yesterday?"

Danny looked at him quizzically.

"About leaving the garden"

"Oh that!"

"Yes, that. Where were you?"

"At St…"

"No you weren't," John interrupted," Don't lie."

"I went to the park," Danny said defiantly.

"You're not allowed at the park on your own."

"It's only down the road."

"It doesn't matter. You don't leave the house tomorrow without your Grandma or me."

"That's not fair," Danny said. "I'm old enough."

"Don't argue or I'll make it two days."

Danny was going to argue but John was like Jack, he would carry out his threat. "Fine!" He stomped off to his room muttering about prison camps and warders. He slammed his door shut. John went after him.

Half an hour later Rose put out the dinner. Danny was standing in the corner. "Come on Danny, dinner's ready." He turned round. His eyes were red. He sat down carefully, he should have known better than to be cheeky to John.

He ate his dinner and then went to his room. He began to type all his ideas into his laptop. He went through to the living room," Can Steven and Charlie come over here tomorrow?"

"Yes. But not out of the house."

"Yes sir. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be in to read a story in five minutes," John said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

New Friends Part 5

Danny wasn't happy but John wasn't budging, he was not getting out of the house. If it had been Jack he might have tried arguing but he wasn't going to try with John.

The only good thing was Charlie and Steven were coming round at 4. They had lots of ideas to discuss. Danny had done some research and had typed some ideas into his laptop.

He told them his ideas and they agreed on some that they thought they could carry out. "I'll drop by the joke shop on the way back from work tomorrow."

The next morning he set off with Major Roberts. "I won't be able to bring you in tomorrow, my wife and older son are arriving from Washington."

"You'll be glad to have them with you."

"Yes. Phillip will be joining the twins at school. He's 10. I'm also scheduled to go on a mission in 2 days. SG4 are going to Crystallia. It seems they've found some unusual crystals there."

They arrived at work and Danny went to General Hammond's office. He was working on some artifacts. He missed Jack, Sam and Teal'c.

He'd been able to speak to Jack today. He felt better after that even though Jack had embarrassed him by asking if he was behaving for his grandparents. Luckily Sam asked something and he didn't have to answer.

Later that day he got his driver to take him to the joke shop. He bought quite a few things and then he headed to the supermarket. He bought walkie talkies.

It was just as well Jack wasn't there. No way would he have let him shop on his own. The young airman was in awe of him, he thought he was like Indiana Jones.

Charlie and Steven came over. Danny didn't make the same mistake with John, he told him where they were going.

Daniel outlined his plan for the next day. "How are you going to get away from the base?" Charlie asked.

"Well Airman Stoddart who is looking after me rather likes Nurse Jones so I thought I could go down to the Infirmary and when he's distracted I'll slip away. Don't worry I'll let you know when I arrive at the school."

"What if Josh doesn't go to the toilet?" Steven asked.

"We'll abandon the plan and try it another day. But you say he goes every day during Maths."

"Yes, he hates Maths and always tries to get out of it for at least a short time."

"And Maths is at 11.00 hours."

"How will you make sure he uses the correct toilet?" Charlie wanted to know.

Danny showed them the OUT OF ORDER cards he had made.

"Wish I could see it happening," Steven said.

"That would give the game away. He's going to suspect anyone in the toilet at the same time."

"You know," Charlie said," we're like those people in the film we watched the other night."

"Which one?" Danny asked.

"Robin Hood. We sort out the baddies and help the good."

"What about Phillip?" Danny wanted to know if he would be joining them. He was worried they would prefer being with him.

"Na, he thinks we're babies."

Danny gave Steven the walkie talkie. "Remember press that button 2 times when he's leaving the classroom.

For the rest of the night Danny was very tired. John and Rose wondered what was wrong.

The next day Danny was driven to work by Airman Stoddart. Later when Danny went to the Infirmary he went with him. He started talking to Nurse Jones and Danny saw his chance. He went as fast as he could.

He managed to sneak out the main entrance without being detected. He had a device that worked on the CCTV image so that there was no picture of him on the tape.

He caught the bus and was soon outside the school. He waved to Charlie and Steven. He entered the school and hid himself in the toilet nearest to their classroom. He prepared his trick and sat to wait. He didn't have long. The walkie talkie gave two beeps. Danny stuck up the notices on the doors of the toilets. He stood washing his hands.

Josh walked in and went into the cubicle. There was a terrific scream and Josh flew out. The front of his shirt and trousers were soaking with pee. Danny couldn't help sniggering as he walked past. Josh rushed out. Danny quickly removed the cling film from over the toilet and the out of order notices. He flung everything into the bin and ran out.

He just made it, Josh was coming back with the janitor. He managed to get a photo with his phone as he went past.

Danny made his escape out of the fire doors. He could hear the alarm going as he ran to catch the bus back. He managed to sneak back in. Airman Stoddart came into his office. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I got bored waiting for you so I've been working."

"General Hammond would not be pleased."

"Well," Danny said considering," if you don't tell him I won't tell him you left me."

Danny downloaded the pictures and printed them off.

When Charlie and Steven came round later he showed them the picture. They laughed. "Can Danny come for tea, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill? My mum wants to meet him."

"That'll be fine."

As they walked they told him what had happened. "We heard him scream. He came running in to the classroom and his trousers were all wet. The whole class was laughing. Miss Foster was not pleased. She sent him to the principal when the janitor couldn't find anything wrong."

Danny felt a bit guilty, "Hope he didn't get into serious trouble," Danny said.

"Don't feel sorry for him, he still took my muffin and pushed Greig into the mud. He's just as bad as he was before."

"He had to get a change of clothes because he was stinking." They laughed again.

"You know if we're like Robin Hood we should be doing good deeds as well."

"Like what?" Steven asked.

"Well Mrs. Costigan can't do her garden anymore and she likes plants, I heard her tell Grandma. We could plant some for her," Danny suggested.

"Where will we get plants?" Charlie asked.

"I'll get them." In fact he'd got Airman Stoddart to go into a garden centre and get them delivered.

As they entered the house he saw their mum. "Danny's dad is Dad's boss, he's a Colonel but he's on a mission just now."

"You should have brought your mum," she said.

"My real mum and dad are dead. Jack adopted me. My grandparents are here. You should pop in and see them tomorrow."

"I will. This is Phillip."

"Hello," said Danny.

"Hi." Then he said," Can I go play in my room?"

Danny, Charlie and Steven played a board game until dinner.

Danny was tired that night again. When he got home he asked John if he would ask Mrs. Costigan if they could help in the garden. "She got a lot of plants delivered today and I thought we could help her plant them."

"That's very kind, Danny. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

After he'd gone Rose said," There's something going on John, I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well you always knew when Jack was up to something. We'll keep an eye on him."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

New Friends Part 6

Danny had already thought out the next part of his plan. He got up early and watched for Josh's mother hanging out the washing. He got the packet of itching powder out of his backpack and crept downstairs. He'd have to be quick because Rose and John always got up early.

He crept round to the back of the Michael's house, climbed over the fence and poured the powder into what he assumed were Josh's boxers. Then he made his way back to the house.

He was just in time because as he was pulling the bolt over on the back door he heard someone come down the corridor. He opened the bin and dropped the packet into the bin. He shut the bin quickly.

"You're up early," his grandfather said from behind him. "I'd didn't hear you get up."

"Couldn't sleep. I'll help you with breakfast." He got the bowls out of the cupboard while John got the cereal. John made the coffee. Danny went through to the living room to find one of his books.

"Daniel, come here," John shouted. Oh no Danny thought he called me Daniel not good. He went through. John was standing in the kitchen the itching powder packet in his hand. "Like to tell me where this came from?"

Unfortunately before Danny could think of a better answer he said," I don't know."

"Well if I didn't put it there and you didn't then it has to be your Grandma, doesn't it?" John said.

"Maybe," Danny said," or a visitor." John gave him a penetrating look.

"You really think so? I'll just get Rose then."

"No, I had it."

John bent down and looked straight into his face, "Then why lie?"

"I knew you'd be angry. I…"

"I'd think about your answer before you get into more trouble."

"I had it and I thought if you found it I'd get in trouble so I put it in the bin."

"And why would you get in trouble if you haven't used it?"

"Just did." John could see Danny wasn't going to say anymore. He turned him round and swatted his backside. "That's for lying."

John prepared the rest of the breakfast, Danny went to get his things ready. Rose came down stairs. "There's definitely something going on and he won't say. He put this packet of itching powder in the bin then denied he'd done it. He then told me he put it away because he thought he'd get into trouble if we found it."

"Are you doing Mrs. Costigan's garden today?"

"Yes, as soon as Danny gets home he's coming over to give me a hand and Charlie and Steven are helping when they come home."

"I'm going to visit Morag later today. She invited us both round for coffee but I said you were busy." She saw Danny come in. "Come on Danny you're usually started by now." He sat on the chair and looked at his grandpa.

"I can still help you today?"

"Of course, although the big surprise is who bought the flowers. Mrs. Costigan didn't, she says the garden centre delivered them and the man who delivered them said that someone came in paid for them and said they should be delivered to her address."

"That was kind of them," Danny said slurping his juice.

There was a knock at the door. Major Roberts came in. "Ready Danny? Airman Stoddart will pick Danny up tomorrow I'm away on a mission," he said to Rose. "Colonel O'Neill is back in two days."

"Yes. It'll be good to have him back."

Danny wondered if that meant he was a lot of trouble. Maybe they wouldn't look after him anymore. Before people had said they wanted him and then they'd thrown him out when he became too much trouble. Jack had always said it wasn't his fault people just didn't know how to treat a really smart kid. But he could be wrong.

Rose looked at Danny," Danny love what's wrong?" He looked as if he was about to cry. He threw himself into her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"I'll wait in the car," Major Roberts said.

"I get into trouble. Grandpa was mad at me this morning. I lied to him. I really am sorry. I don't mean to cause all this trouble." Rose had no idea what he was talking about but she knew he was getting himself upset.

She sat down and pulled him onto her knee. "Do you think your dad never got into any trouble? Your Grandpa got mad at him sometimes but he still loves him. We don't expect you to be perfect Danny. You're a little boy and little boys get into trouble. So do big boys. Look at your dad." Danny gave a little laugh. "Now go wash your face and get your jacket. Your grandpa's expecting you home at 1pm to help him with the garden." Danny rubbed at his face and pulled on his jacket.

"Danny," John said. Danny turned round. John had a face cloth in his hand and gave his face a wipe and then dried it. He ruffled his hair. "What your grandma said is true. I don't expect you to be perfect. You're Jack's son and trouble is your middle name if you're anything like him. Now smile." Danny smiled. "Go on and remember to change into your old clothes before you come over to help."

"I don't have any old clothes," Danny said.

"I'll find something," Rose said. "Don't keep Major Roberts waiting." He ran out. He felt better but for the rest of the day at Cheyenne Mountain he tried to think of things he could do to help his grandparents.

He loved helping in the garden. It felt good to be digging although he didn't find any artifacts. He loved working with John and even Mrs. Costigan came out and helped for 5 minutes. She said she loved the flowers and would love to say thank you to the person who had bought them. Charlie and Steven came along later. There was still plenty of work to do. By dinner time the work was complete. Danny helped Charlie put some of the tools away. He noticed a bruise on her arm. "What happened?"

"Josh. I wouldn't give him my muffin so he pinched my arm. He punched Steven as well."

"You should tell."

"No good, his friends always back him and we're the new kids."

"I've got an idea. Tomorrow when you come home from school we'll make some muffins. We'll make special muffins." He explained to her what he was going to do. She giggled.

"That'll teach him."

The next day Danny made a stop at the chemist before he went home. He'd asked his grandma if he could make muffins but she said she couldn't because they were going out. "Can I stay? I'll ask Mrs. Roberts if she can help me please."

He went round and she said he could stay with her. "You'll get your shopping done much easier. I know what 6 year olds are like when they get bored going around shops."

Danny told her about making muffins and she said she would help him. "I've got the chocolate," he said. "I'm making them for the people at Cheyenne Mountain as a thank you." He went back to the house and got the ingredients.

They spent an hour making them. "Are you sure I can't have one?" she said making a grab for one of them.

"No! I'll make more for you another time." When Steven and Charlie came in he showed them the muffins. "Remember you must not eat them. Make sure Josh takes them." He handed 2 of the muffins to them.

There was a knock at the door and Rose came in. "Thanks for having Danny."

"He's no trouble at all. He even left 2 muffins for Charlie and Steven but he wouldn't let me have any." She sounded sad.

"I promised to make more for you," he said.

"I'm only kidding. Thanks Danny and I hope your friends at Cheyenne Mountain enjoy them."

She handed the container of muffins to Rose. Danny tried to get hold of them. "I'll put them somewhere safe. I know how much you like chocolate."

Danny had meant to get rid of the muffins but had fallen fast asleep and hadn't woken until John shook his shoulder. D*** he needed to get rid of them.

When Airman Stoddart came she handed the container to him. "Make sure to give then to General Hammond," she told him. "If I let Danny take them there'll be none left." Danny's face went white. God he had to stop this.

He did try and get hold of them but Airman Stoddart would not let him have them. Danny was beginning to panic. If General Hammond ate one his butt would be toast.

As he entered the briefing room he gave out a yell, "Jack!" He flew into his arms.

"Well that's the sort of welcome I like."

"Sam, Teal'c I've missed you. When did you get back?"

"Early this morning. Janet's done all her tests and after the debriefing we're free to go."

General Hammond sat down. "Lets' get started. Airman Stoddart said you made these for us, thank you Danny."

General Hammond was just about to take a large bite when Danny flew over the room and grabbed it out of his hand. "NO!"

"What on earth is wrong?" he said.

Danny didn't know what to say. "There's something wrong with them. They don't taste right. Please put them in the bin. I'll make more." He grabbed the rest of them and threw them in the nearest bin.

"Danny what is wrong with them?"

"They ju….."

"Here." Jack pointed to a place in front of him. He'd seen the panic in Danny's eye when General Hammond nearly bit into one. Danny reluctantly walked over to him. "Look at me." His eyes went up. "Now I want the truth. What is wrong with them?"

S*** he couldn't lie to Jack but he sure didn't want to tell him the truth either. Rose and John would be angry. He would get Charlie and Steven into trouble. What was he going to do?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

New Friends Part 7

Danny didn't know what to do or say. There was no way he could say anything that wouldn't incriminate him, Steven or Charlie. So he went for humour. Not his best choice.

"Can I take the fifth?" There was a loud smack and then" Ow! That hurt."

"Not as much as it's going to little boy if I don't get an answer." General Hammond looked at everyone and nodded towards the door. They all took his hint and left. "Well I'm waiting."

Danny looked at Jack's face, he was the angriest he'd ever seen him. He had no idea what he was going to do, if he could have run he would. He just didn't know what to do. He really just wanted to run to Jack and for him to say it would be okay but he'd ruined everything. He knew he was going to cry abut he just couldn't stop the tears. He hated Jack being angry with him. He could feel them running down his face. He felt two hands lift him up and set him on their knees.

"Sh! Sh! It's alright." Jack hadn't meant to frighten Danny like this, he just wanted to know the truth. "You can tell me."

"I can't tell you. You'll be mad and Grandma and Grandpa will be mad. I just wanted to help everyone."

"If you don't tell me I can't make it better. You know I love you, don't you?" Jack said.

Danny nodded.

"Words."

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry I made you angry and you're just home and I messed up again." He started to cry again.

"No you didn't. Now calm down and tell me what's wrong with the cakes." Danny wiped at his nose with his sleeve. God Jack wished that was one childhood trait Danny had missed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here. Not on your sleeve."

"Thanks." Danny was still trying to think how to tell Jack without implicating Charlie and Steven.

"Come on it's not going to get any better waiting. And I want the truth no half truths. You know I won't accept lying." Danny nodded. Well it was all his idea and he should take the blame he thought.

"I put something in the cakes."

"What?"

"Laxative chocolate." Jack's eyebrows went up and he glared at Danny.

"Why?"

"I was trying to help someone." Jack couldn't work out how laxative chocolate was going to help anyone but he didn't say anything. "There's a boy at Charlie and Steven's school who's been bullying them. He takes their muffins every day and I thought if he felt ill after taking them he wouldn't do it again."

"And how did they get in here?" Jack asked.

"Well Mrs. Roberts gave them to Grandma and she gave them to Airman Stoddart who drives me in." Jack waited, he still didn't know why they were at the SGC. "I had to tell her a reason for making them and I said they were for people here. I was really going to bin them but I couldn't get them. I couldn't let General Hammond get ill."

"Well that's something. And who is the boy that's bothering them?"

"Josh Michaels, he lives over the road from us."

"I know him. He's quite a big boy."

"Yes. He's been picking on them since they arrived and that's not fair. I know how you feel about bullies. You've always told me to stand up to them because they're really cowards. So I devised a plan of action. Charlie and Steven just went along with it, it was all my ideas."

"Ideas? So this wasn't your only one." Why can't I keep my big mouth shut Danny thought. He put his head down. "Danny I meant what I said I want to know the truth, all of it." He was in such trouble, he'd be grounded for ever or stuck in that corner or worse he'd have to write lots of lines like the last time he was in trouble. He didn't like to think of the other consequences that might happen.

"Do I have to?"

"All of them. Might as well get it over with son."

"We threw balloons of paste at him in the park." He was not going to mention the water guns, a little white lie couldn't hurt could it? he thought. "And," he looked up at Jack, he'd have to admit leaving the base, he'd say it quickly maybe Jack wouldn't pick up on it," I left the base and played a trick on him at school."

"You what?" Jack's voice rose ominously. So much for Jack missing that piece of information.

"I left the base and went to the school."

"And why would you do that?"

"I didn't want him to suspect Charlie or Steven so I did it."

"Did what?" Danny explained about the cling film over the toilet bowl and how Josh had got soaked.

Jack had to admire the ingenuity of his son and his desire to help his friends but he couldn't let him get away with all the tricks he'd pulled. "You know you're in big trouble?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go to my office and wait for me there. And don't leave it without permission, understand?"

"Yes daddy. Can I go to the toilet?"

"Go on." Danny ran off. Well it had gone better than he'd hoped. Jack didn't seem as angry as he had been at the start. He ran along the corridor to Jack's office.

After he left General Hammond, Teal'c and Sam came back in. They sat down. After Jack told them what he'd done they had tears streaming down their faces. "It's not funny," he said trying to control himself," and don't you dare let Danny see you laughing. Who'd have thought our little archaeologist had such an evil mind? I'm raising a monster."

"He just hates seeing people being bullied. You can't blame him sir, he was on the receiving end of it so much when he was a child," Carter said. "Where did he get his ideas?"

"Where do you think? The internet. You know Danny and his research. Well that's one thing that's going to be banned for at least two weeks."

"I think he has been very cunning O'Neill. And he doesn't want his friends to get into trouble. What more can you ask from a warrior but cunning and loyalty. You should be proud of him."

"Don't you dare tell him but I am. What on earth is Major Roberts going to think? Danny's been leading his children astray. How to alienate your neighbours."

Now Danny had promised not to leave his dad's office but he did think that if they were going to talk about him he should know what they were saying. He had crept along after visiting the toilet. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, they all thought it was funny and he'd done the right thing. Well Jack couldn't punish him now. He loved the praise Teal'c had given and Jack had said he was proud of him. Even General Hammond had thought his tricks were funny, he hadn't said that when Danny had pulled pranks around the base.

Everything had been going so well until he heads a cough behind him. S***! There was Janet standing behind him. Before he could say anything she opened the door. "Look what I found outside the door."

"I was just on my way back from the toilet, I'll be going now." He ran as fast as he could.

"What am I going to do with him?" Jack asked them. "He never paid any attention to my orders when he was big and he's not much better now."

"Take him home," General Hammond said. "You're on leave for the next 2 days."

"Yes sir."

Jack went along and got his trouble magnet and went home. Danny tried to convince Jack that he would have done the same. Jack told him he'd discuss things with him when he got home.

Rose and John greeted Jack when he got home. "You go to your room and you stay there, I won't be so lenient if you leave it this time." Danny ran off. Better to be safe he thought.

Jack told his parents all about the things Danny had done. "He is so like you," his mother said.

"What?"

"I remember you pulling stunts like that. You always had a very developed sense of right and wrong and you could never stand bullies," John said.

"Yes and I paid for pulling those stunts," Jack said.

"I've no doubt Danny will too but I have to say he's a grandson to be proud of," he told Jack about helping to plant Mrs. Costigan's garden.

"Well better go put him out of his misery. I'll have to go see Mrs. Roberts and Mr. and Mrs. Michaels. No wonder I've got grey hair."

"Where do you think I got mine from?" his father said.

Later Danny was standing in the corner, this was so unfair he thought. They seemed to think his jokes were fun and he'd helped his friends so why was he being punished. No one put Robin Hood in a corner, well they hadn't mentioned it in the film. He'd have to do some research. He'd had to apologise to Mrs. Roberts and to Mr. and Mrs. Michaels and to Josh. He hadn't wanted to do that but Jack was adamant. He was already on thin ice and didn't want to push Jack any further. His backside was sore enough.

Mr. and Mrs. Michaels seemed like nice people and were horrified that their son was behaving like this at school. Well some good had come out of it. Charlie and Steven got a row from their mother for not telling her but they weren't angry at Danny for telling.

Danny still didn't think it was fair that he was grounded for 2 whole weeks, no computer, no going outside to play, no TV. It sucked. And he had to stand in this corner until dinner. He also wasn't allowed to use his laptop except for work. Jack had also said he had to write letters of apology to Josh, Mr. and Mrs. Michaels and Major and Mrs. Roberts. He'd have no spare time for ages. Jack could be so mean.

The End. (Next one : A New Experience)


End file.
